Babysitting for the Keswick's
by Misspumkin
Summary: Amber had to babysit for the twins while Keswick and Claire are out. Can she do it read to find out.


**here it is I got permission from Peachy Author a while ago to do this. The characters Lisa, Tyler and Claire belong to her. The characters Kardina, Alex, Chase, and Amber belong to me.**

It was a normal day in Petropolis the kids were at T.U.F.F. with there parents. There was no crime happening in there city so they were just sitting around playing hacky sack.

"Ok off my knee to the wall to my hand." Chase said as he hit the ball with his knee.

Then the ball bounced off his knee then to the wall then to him.

"Oh yeah to the sealing to my foot to my knee." Alex said.

Then the ball hit the sealing then to his foot but he accidently kicked it and it flew right past them losing it.

"Ow man now we lost the ball." Kardina said.

"Don't worry I got it." Amber said.

Then she started looking everywhere for it but no luck. Then she finally found it in the lab. But then Amber overheard a phone call Claire was on.

"What do you mean you can't babysit me and Keswick are going out tonight." Claire said over the phone.

"Uh oh this can't be good." Amber whispered to herself.

"But... it's ok I understand have a nice day bye." Claire said while hanging up.

Then she turned around to she Amber right behind her then she screamed.

"Oh Amber it's just you, you startled." She said as she calmed down.

"I'm so sorry I was just getting my ball and I heard you on the phone." Amber explained.

"Oh no it's ok Amber, I'm just disapointed because me and Keswick are going out tonight and the babysitter canceled." Claire explained.

"Oh i'm sorry to hear that Claire if you need help with anything just tell me." Amber said as she started to walk out the room.

"Wait a minute, You can babysit the twins tonight!" Claire said.

"What me, I don't know Claire." Amber said.

"Oh please Amber i'll pay you, we really need someone to babysit please." Claire begged.

"Well...Ok i'll do it." Amber said.

"Oh thank you Amber and don't worry i'll pay you." She said.

"No prob Claire." Amber said.

Then Amber left the lab.

"What took you so long?" Kardina asked.

"Long story but i'm babysitting for Claire tonight." Amber said.

"But we were going to have a hacky sack competition." Alex said.

"Hate to say this man but dude you suck at hacky sack." Chase said.

"What no i'm not, i'm awesome at it check this out." Alex said.

Then he kicked the ball then it made a wreck in the lab crashing and breaking everything.

"Ok I do suck at hacky sack." Alex said.

Later that day it was nighttime. And Amber was heading to the Keswick household. She finally got there and rang the doorbell. Keswick answered the door. He was in a black tux with a red tie.

"Hi Keswick you look handsome." Amber said. (A/N: She's a sweetie pie isn't she)

"Thank you, oh and t-t-thanks for babysitting." Keswick said.

"Oh no prob." Amber said.

Then Claire walked in the room. She wore a long black dress and beautiful earrings to match.

"Wow mom you look beautiful!" Lisa said.

"Yeah like Cinderella!" Tyler added.

"You really do look beautiful sweetheart." Keswick said.

"Thank you Keswick...Bye kids be good for Amber ok!" Claire yelled as she and Keswick left.

"You kids have fun! And don't get in trouble ya hear me!" Amber said jokingly.

"Oh ha ha!" Keswick yelled back.

Then the both got in the car and left.

"Ok so what do you guys want to do?" Amber asked.

"I don't know your the babysitter." Lisa said.

"How about a movie." Amber said.

"Yeah yeah a movie." Tyler and Lisa said together.

Then Amber went to look at the movies.

"Ok let's see RV no, Bratz no, Justin Beaver Never Say Never heck no!, The Fast and the Furriest n... wait a minute is that dad! (A/N: In the episode Time waits for no mutt it showed that Dudley was in that movie)

"Did you pick a movie yet Amber?" Tyler asked.

"What, Oh sorry..Oh how about Madagascar." Amber suggested.

"Yeah we love Madagascar!" They yelled.

"Me to ok let's watch it." Amber said.

They started watching the movie. They all were laughing there heads off. Then they got to the part were they were on the island.

"Marty!" Alex yelled. (A/N: If you have seen the movie this is the slomo part)

"Alex!" Marty yelled.

"Marty!" Alex yelled.

"Alex?" Marty asked.

"Marty!" Alex said with a i'm going to kill you face.

"Oh sugar honey iced tea." Marty yelled.

Then Amber and the twins laughed there heads off.

"Amber what does sugar honey iced tea mean?" Tyler and Lisa asked.

"Uh...it's a delicious beverage." Amber said. (A/N: She knows what it means she just think that there way to young to know)

Then the movie ended and the Twins were hungry.

"Ok so let's she what's in the refrigerator." Amber said.

She opened the door and she found some food.

"Cool spaghetti." Amber said.

Then she heated up the food and gave it to them. When the finished diner it was time for them to go to bed.

"Alright guys time for bed." Amber said.

"Ok Amber" Tyler and Lisa said as the climed into bed.

"Ok good night guys." Amber said.

Amber turned off the lights and went downstairs in the living room. Then a car pulled up in the drive way. It was Keswick and Clair back from there date. They both entered through the door all happy.

"Hey Keswick, hey Claire." Amber greeted

"Hello Amber I hope the twins wen't any trouble." Claire said.

"No they were little angels." Amber said.

"Oh here's your m-m-money Amber." Keswick said while handing it to her.

"Thank you bye guys." Amber said.

Then Amber walked back home to see her siblings still playing hacky sack.

"Hey Amber how was the job?" Kardina asked.

But Amber was alreay fast asleep on the couch.

"Well that answers your question." Chase said.

"Hey do you think she would mind if we borrow a couple of bucks." Alex said while reaching for her money.

"You touch it you die." Amber said half asleep.

"I got it!" Alex yelled.

**The end **

**hope you liked it. And no flaming**


End file.
